hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches' Abode
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Autumn Valley. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 November event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Bat *Flying between the two statues, far left Bear *On top step leading up to bell *In center foreground *The bear is under the fountain in front of left *The bear is at the foot of the second statue on the right Birdcage *Next to right side gargoyle *Left, between/below the two statues *The bird cage is under the torch of the first stone ghost statue on the left Cat * In front of the bell * Sitting on low wall behind the bottom left side of bell * On the left of the water * On the right side of the ledge above the fireplace on the structure under the bell Chest * In front of statue with torch * On front of the central altar * Under left Gargoyle (brown, closed) Crow * Flying between the two far left statues * On the top or right arches * On the tree far right * On right gargoyle's shoulder Dreamcatcher * Gargoyle to the right holding it * Hanging at top right of the bell * On the belly of the statue to Martha's left * It's in the tree on the front right Dried Flowers * Bottom step of the central altar * Held by statue on left * Above pillar between right side statues Flask * Drifting In water near first waterfall Frog *On stone ledge of left gargoyle fountain *The fountain on the left *The top of the second and third statue on the left Grapes * Grapes are on the far right ceiling Garland *Leaning against rock, left back of central structure *Around grate on rock in central alter *On left side gargoyle light Hourglass *On ledge left of tree (lower left screen) *Sitting on top of tree to the right of the center fireplace at top of screen with the buildings Iguana * Under tree (blends in) * On the central foreground * Right of central alter Mask * On bottom ledge where the right gargoyle is * On a post at right * On bottom left, to right of waterfall, below candles * On left side of big bell * On the top of the third statue on the left Mirror * On stone ledge * Near central foreground * Under gargoyle on right Moon * Yellow crescent in the sky at right * Crescent at the left of the central altar * Globe lower left of center Pan Flute * Left side of steps below the bell * Beneath Gargoyle on the right * Under left statue Scroll * In the water, near the right gargoyle fountain * Bottom left, in the water * Center background, on the ledge * Held in his hand by left Gargoyle Scythe * It's in the tree on the front right Shell * On stone railing, bottom right * Front of alter, bottom left Skull *Animal skull at the left of water in foreground *Human skull on a foreground right post *Animal skull on second ledge, center right *The human skull is at the foot of the second statue on the right Treasure chest * In front of the middle altar * Below the first gargoyle on the left * It's behind the left side of the middle altar Voodoo doll * Between the second and third statues on the left Wineskin *Front of alter, left of grate Ranks Gallery Witches' Abode.png|Rank I RankII_WA.png|Rank II RankIII_WA.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery Bear.png|Bear Cat.png|Cat Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher WA_Frog_Silhouette.png|Frog Mirror.png|Mirror WH_Scroll_Silhouette.png|Scroll Shell1.png|Shell Key Map Divination Keys Divination Keys Gallery Divination Key.png|Key Example Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Events Category:Locations Category:February 2019